


everyone needs kitty cuddles

by winterbitch (WinterLadyy)



Series: big kitty jaskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kaer Morhen, M/M, Pack Cuddles, Shifter jaskier, Short & Sweet, big kitty jaskier, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/pseuds/winterbitch
Summary: Jaskier's shifted form is much more effective for cuddling stubborn Witchers. After all, it's one thing to get away from a seemingly human bard, another from a 400-pound lion, laying on top of you. Jaskier uses it to his advantage to give his reluctant Witchers some loving affection.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert
Series: big kitty jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789966
Comments: 11
Kudos: 714





	everyone needs kitty cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [cassandrasdreamworld](https://https://cassandrasdreamworld.tumblr.com//):
> 
> _LION JASKIER (bc Dande/lion/ shshsh) another contender is panther Jaskier. no big headcanons other than big kitty Jas gives the best cuddles and loves to just flop on the people he loves. shifter AU is A+++ but also i love the hilarious route of some random mage cursing him to be the animal he represents best thinking he's gonna be a bird or something but no, the next moment a big ass cat pounces on them. bonus point if Jaskier retains the ability to shift after getting the curse broken_

“Oof,” Geralt grunts as the air is forced from his lungs.

Jaskier just makes another low sound and rugs his mane all over Geralt’s face, still laying on top of him.

“Jaskier,” he growls but Jaskier just growls back and makes no impression of moving from his spot.

Geralt could maybe try to push him off but Jaskier has perfected the art of sprawling on top of him in a way that pins down all of his limbs and basically forces him to lay down until Jaskier decides it’s okay to move.

Geralt maybe doesn’t hate it as much as he should.

Jaskier’s fur is actually pretty soft, the shifter makes him brush it all the time, even washes himself, forcing through his dislike of water. Human or lion, Jaskier is vain and Geralt kind of likes it.

“We have to move,” he tries again.

However, it doesn’t seem like Jaskier cares as he lays down more comfortably and settles in for a nap. Geralt sighs and trains his eyes on the sky, resigning himself to being a cat pillow for the foreseeable future.

It’s annoying but he does kind of enjoy it. Especially when it’s a bit colder and Jaskier covers him almost entirely, his shifted body big enough to do so. Then, Geralt is warm and actually kind of comfortable, especially when Jaskier starts to rumble. It’s not a purr exactly, but it’s deep and comforting and he sometimes falls asleep like that, feeling protected.

He thinks that in Kaer Morhen things will change but apparently, Jaskier just generally doesn’t care. Whenever Lambert starts being a dick to the bard just because, Jaskier will shift and pounce on him until the young Witcher is well and pinned down.

When it happens, Geralt just smirks and gets back to his ale, knowing that Lambert will eventually start enjoying it too. He will never admit it, of course, but sometimes, Geralt comes into the room in the morning only to find his bard still on top of Lambert, the other man sound asleep.

It takes some time, but bit by bit, Lambert settles down. He stops being a dick just because, he’ll actually seek Jaskier out when the bard is in his lion form.

Geralt has to admit. The bard looks very majestic like that, not that he’ll ever say it out loud.

Then, he catches Jaskier’s gaze across the room, the feline almost smirking with his eyes. He has a feeling Jaskier already knows.


End file.
